


Stirring Emotions

by Zorrogirl1995



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorrogirl1995/pseuds/Zorrogirl1995
Summary: Carmilla and Laura end up meeting up at a camp working as camp counselors. They become fast friends but Carmilla starts to develop more feelings for Laura.





	1. To Be Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it.
> 
> Also this is a story that very loosely revolves around me meeting my now partner, so I hope you enjoy
> 
> EDIT: so im working on maybe updating this soon, but since me and my partner this story is based on broke up, it might take a different turn, so be patient with me

I was a little nervous to start working at camp but of course I shrug it off as a calm demeanor. I tell myself to breath as I walk into the dining hall to check in for the summer. The door slams after I walk in, making me jump a little. Cat instincts get me sometimes. I feel my fangs start to come out but I push them back, I cant let anyone know what I became last summer. I make my way to the long table set up with piles and piles of paperwork. 

“I can’t believe I have to fill all this shit out.” I hear a familiar voice behind me. I turn to see my very tall best friend Mattie, smiling down at me.

“Hey, how’s my sister from another mister?” I say pulling her into a hug. What am I? In my teens again? Who even says that shit anymore? We pull away and she gives me a smirky look.

“Pretty good, Karnstein. What brings you up here? I thought after last years adventure you were done with this place” She threw her arm around my shoulder. What an ass. I gotta love her though. Mattie has been like a sister to me ever since I came out as a lesbian in high school. She stood by me in all of that and still loves me. I wonder what she would think if she found out about last summer…

“Hello? Karnstein, you in there?” Mattie waves her hand in front of my face. 

“Oh yeah. Sorry just thinking about the summer, heh.” I swallow hard after I laugh that sentence off. Mattie isn't going to fall for that.

“Sure, because you care so much about the world. What’s really going on? You know you can tell me.” She looks at me with a sincere look. I know I should tell her, so maybe I will.

“Yeah, come take a quick walk with me outside.” I walk to the door with her behind me. She yells something to a person standing in the hallway that we will be back. We make our way down to a small campfire ring below the dining hall and sit down.

“What’s going on, Carmilla?” Wow, she normally never calls me by my first name. She looks worried. I think she should be.

“Well, I have to show you something and then I will explain.” I carefully and slowly let my fangs down and smile for her, showing her my teeth. She panics and covers her mouth.

“You’re a…a vampire?” 

“Well, ya.” I frown. “It happened last summer in East Europe. I was murdered at some rave and then a creepy lady made me a vampire. I’m really sorry I should've told you sooner.” I can feel the tears start to build up. No, pull yourself together, you are supposed to be the night and evil.

“I wasn't expecting that. I mean, give me a little warning next time, Karnstein.” She laughs off.

“Wait, you’re not mad at me?” I look up at her in shock.

“Of course not. It will take a little getting used to, but you’ll always be my little sis.” She punches me in the arm playfully. “So what new powers you got? I wanna hear all about it.”

 

“Hey Laura!” 

I turn my head to see who called me. I see my best friend Laf come running up from the dining hall. I close my car door and prepare myself for the bear hug from Laf. 

“Oof, hey Laf! I’m glad you came up this summer!” I say squeezing her in my arms. Laf has been a really close friend of mine for years but last summer they were busy so wasn't able to be staff.

“Of course, I couldn't refuse to come back up to this place. I love it up here, you know that. I’m just glad you came up too!” They squeeze me back before letting go. “You ready to go check in? There are some really hot staff this year.” They wink at me and walk back to the dining hall.

What am I going to do with them? I laugh to myself then gather my backpack and head down with them.

I walk into the dining hall and I see Danny and a few other counselors I recognize from last year. As I’m scanning the room there’s a new girl standing with Mattie, one of my best friends. Mattie then notices me and motions me over.

“Laura! It’s so good to have you back. There’s someone I would like you to meet.” And she gestures to the girl standing next to her. My heart skips a beat when I actually look at her. Short, dark raven hair with a light blue stripe on the side. This girl has the body of a goddess. Deep hazel eyes meet mine when I finish checking her out, whoops.

“This is Carmilla Karnstein, an old friend of mine. We go way back.” Mattie pats the girl on the back. “And Karnstein, this is Laura Hollis, one of my friends from camp.” Carmilla puts her hand out to shake mine. I shakily grab her hand and smile.

“Well, I’m glad Mattie brought you up here, its always nice to have a few extra hands around!” I try to sound cheerful but I can only focus on our hands. I finally let go after what seems like hours. 

“Nice to meet you, Laura. I hope we get to work together this summer.” She says with a smile.

“I definitely hope we do.” Did I say that out loud? I blush a little and Carmilla seems to chuckle at my awkwardness. A loud bang on the stage gets all of our attention. Its our camp director, Perry.

“Alright staff, lets get this show on the road.” She says in her normal quiet, calm tone. Perry was my counselor once and even though she is very reserved and quiet, she can be a storm.

Everyone takes a seat at the tables and looks down at the paperwork in front of them.

“First, we are going to introduce ourselves around the tables you are at. Make sure to say your name, how many years you’ve been coming to camp, and something fun like your favorite color. You have about 10 minutes.” Perry says as we start talking to each other.

I’m barely listening to the other girls at my table. Thank god I have Laf sitting next to me or I wouldn't remember anyone. I think on of the girls said their name was Katie? I don’t know. All I know, is that Carmilla is looking back at me. We are almost in a stare off until Laf nudges my arm.

“Did you hear that Laura?” Laf grins, knowing I didn’t.

“Uh no, what happened?” I hate them sometimes.

“Danny got a job across the country and she's got her own apartment now.” Laf points to Danny, sitting across the square table.

“Wow, that’s really cool Danny. How did you find that?” I ask. Danny and I have sort of a tough friendship. We once dated but it was only for a couple months after my first summer. So things are still a little awkward.

“Well, my new partner found it and showed it to me. We moved into the apartment together and she works down the road at a coffee shop.” She says with a smile, I’m sure thinking of her new partner.

“Oh? You have someone new? Tell us about her, Danny.” Laf redirects the conversation.

“No, I’m sure people at this table really don’t want to hear about it.” Danny says as she makes eye contact with me. 

“Alright everyone time is up!” Perry says at the stage again. Perfect timing because I really wasn't looking forward to hearing about Danny’s new person. Whatever, I hope she’s happy. I sulk down in my chair. 

“It is now time for you to go set up your beds. Your living assignments are on the door to the kitchen so see where you’re bunking for the weekend and go move in. Be back here in 1 hour.” Perry dismisses us and I bolt out of my chair hoping to get to the list first. But of course, Carmilla is standing at the door already. How did she get there so fast?

“Looks like we get some time to talk and get to know each other, Hollis.” She saunters away. I look at the list and I’m just shocked. Our cabin is Carmilla, Mattie, Laf, and me. 

“You want some help moving in, shorty?” Laf’s voice catches me off guard. 

“Oh yeah sure. Thanks Laf. This is going to be a fun weekend!” I hope it becomes a fun weekend because right now I just want to curl up and not think about certain people. 

 

“Oh, Karnstein, its not that bad. You could get to know her better.” Mattie tells me as I throw my stuff onto a bunk.

“I get that, Mattie, I just get an off feeling from this Hollis girl. You think she might know that I’m not normal?” I say running my hands through my hair.

“Not normal as in worrying about some girl that you barely know? Yes. But trust me, Laura is a good person. I worked with her the first summer she was staff. She's got a good heart.” Mattie pats me on the shoulder, reassuring me. 

I start to respond to her when the cabin door swings open.

“You think Mattie and Carmilla are already moved in? I hope not so I can choose my own bunk and I don’t know what to think of…” Laura walks in and stops talking once she looks over her giant sleeping bag to see us standing there.

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I’m just gonna drop this off and not be here. Okay cool.” She rushes and throws her bag on a bed and runs out the door, knocking into Laf on her way out.

“Woah, shorty, watch where you’re going!” Laf yells after her. 

“Is she okay?” I ask Laf.

“Yeah, she's always super anxious at the beginning of summer. She will be okay.” Laf groans as she puts her stuff down and fixes Laura’s bag on the bed. “By the way, nice to see you again, Carmilla.”

I stop what I’m doing. How does Laf know me? Was I ever in a unit with her as a kid?

“6th grade year, we were in the same unit together. Though I went by a different name.” Laf turns to me and puts out her hand. “How could I forget the broody teenager that thought she was the shit.” They laugh.

“Oh my gosh, I do remember you.” I grab and shake her hand before they pull me into a hug. “Oh. Okay. Hugging apparently is a thing here.”

“Sorry, it kinda is a thing here. You’ll get used to it.” Laf pulls back. “I better go find Laura and make sure she’s okay. See you around, guys!” They walk out of the cabin. I turn to Mattie, who is sitting on her bunk.

“This is going to be one hell of an interesting summer.” I say as I fall to my bed, smirking at the ceiling.


	2. Tour Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla realize they have crushes for each but both of them know they cant do anything while working at camp.
> 
> Both Laf and Mattie recognize them liking each other and tease them about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for liking the story. I really appreciate it

I groan when my alarm goes off at 6:30am. I turn it on snooze hoping to get another 15 minutes of sleep before I have to get up.

“Come on, cupcake. Time to get up.” The prettiest voice I’ve ever heard says to me.

“Mmmmm, 5 more minutes, whoever you are.” I groan at them. “Unless you wanna come over here and cuddle me.” I say, still very much asleep.

“Well I do think that would be breaking some rules. Maybe later, Hollis.” Wait, who is that? I turn over quickly and realize its Carmilla sitting on the edge of her bed dressed and reading a book.

“Oh, I didn't realize it was you. I’m so sorry. I was just…uhh…dreaming. Ya I was dreaming.” I feel so mortified and I can feel my cheeks starting to turn red. I hide myself under my covers.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. No one else heard what you were saying. Laf went to shower and Mattie went for a run. It’s just you and me in here.” She finishes what she's saying and looks at me like I’m her prey, which is good in the sense that she likes me but also, we are at camp. Which means we can’t have relationships while we are working. 

“Okay, cool. Well I’m going to go get ready. Talk to you later, Karnstein.” I try to be cool as I stumble my way out of bed. Carmilla chuckles at me. God I love that chuckle. No, Hollis, pull it together, you can’t be falling for this girl. Even though she’s really hot, and funny and…No knock it off. Just go get dressed and find Laf. 

I grab my stuff and walk up the shelter and bathroom. I hear singing coming from the bathroom, definitely Laf. They are a really good singer and did choir in high school. I walk up to the door and pull it open.

“Good morning sunshine.” Laf says to me over their music. They are sometimes good at waking up in the mornings. Other times, not so much. 

“Good morning, Laf. How was your first night of sleep?” I ask as I start to brush my hair.

“Awful, you know how the first night is.” They say as they start to brush their hair. “But Mattie was super cool about me waking up early. She likes to run, turns out, and so she went for a quick jog. I think that was around 5:45.”

“Wow, that’s really early.” I could never get up that early to go on a run. That just sounds awful. “Was Carmilla awake when you went to shower?” I ask curiously.

“I don’t know. It didn't look like she was awake but she might have been” Laf shrugs and continues to get ready. 

“I’m just curious, that’s all.” I say walking past them to get my other things.

“Really, shorty? Only because you’re curious? No other intentions? Because its not like you have a giant crush on her right?” Laf jokes at me and pokes me in the side.  
“Knock it off, Laf, I don’t have a crush on her. I just want to get to know her. That’s all.” I say lying through my teeth and Laf knows it. 

“Whatever you say to make you sleep at night.” They say as they walk out. “You might also want to realize you talk in your sleep. See you later, Hollis!” 

“No, Laf, come back! What did I say?” Oh shoot, what could I have said last night? Hopefully it wasn’t too bad and hopefully it wasn't about Carmilla. Oh well, I need to finish getting ready. I check my watch, 6:50, I have 10 minutes. Time to start a new day, you got this, Hollis. 

 

“Carmilla you better be up or so help me I will drag you out of bed.” I hear Mattie call out before she enters the cabin. 

“Oh, don’t worry Mattie. I’m up and dressed.” I look down at my watch, only 6:45. We still have 15 minutes before we need to head up to the dining hall for the tour of camp. 

“Good, today is a big day! We are going on the tour.” Mattie says sarcastically as she flops on her bed. Her face is red and sweaty.

“How was your run this morning?” I ask as I get my backpack together.

“It was okay. I ran into your little girlfriend, Hollis.” She laughs at me. 

“Hey, she’s not my girlfriend. She's just a friend. And I do not have a crush on her. I just think she’s really cool and sweet.” I lie through my teeth. Of course I have a crush on her. Who wouldn’t? Her body is so muscular and her long brown hair is so beautiful and her eyes are just like gold. 

“Yeah, because you’re totally not thinking of her right now, red cheeks.” Mattie says smirking at me.

“Shut up, I’m just warm. And even if I did like her, it’s not like we could do anything until after summer.” I look down at my feet, sadly thinking of that fact. “And once she finds out who I really am…” I didn't need to finish that sentence, Mattie knew what I was thinking.

“Hey, anyone is lucky enough to know you, even if with who actually are. And if they do something to hurt you, they have me to answer to.” As much as Mattie is annoying, she's my sister and she always has my back.

“Thanks, Mattie. Let’s head up to the dining hall.” I grab my stuff and walk out with Mattie.

We walk up to the dining hall and see that people are already up there. This morning is so beautiful, the sunrise making the sky look pink and purple. I can hear the birds starting to wake up and greet the new day. Maybe I could get used to it up here, I tell myself.

I walk into the kitchen area to grab some coffee. Kirsch, one of our kitchen staff, is standing at the counter getting breakfast ready.  
“Morning, is the coffee ready?” I ask him.

“Yes! Of course. It is always ready by 7.” he replies back, not looking up. 

“Thanks, I always need a good cup of coffee in the morning.” I say as I pull out the largest mug I can find.

“Of course.” He finally looks up at me. “Oh! Hello, I don’t think I’ve met you yet. My name is Kirsch.” He says wiping off his hands on his apron. He makes his way around the counter to greet me.

“Nice to meet you Kirsch, my name is Carmilla Karnstein.” I shake his hand. He is a good 6 feet of muscles and bro. 

“Yeah, I think I’ve heard your name. You’re new as staff right?” He grins at me.

“Yes, this is my first summer as staff, but I came up as a camper my whole life practically.” I say with a chuckle.

“That’s how most staff are. My little sister, Laura, came up as a camper her entire life too.” Wait, what did he say? Laura is his sister?

“Wait, Laura is your sister?”

“Yeah! She’s my little sister. She’s pretty great.” He smiles. “Well it was nice meeting you, I’ve got to get back to work if you want breakfast on time. See you around, Carmilla.” He walks back around the counter and continues to make breakfast.

“Thanks, Kirsch, for the coffee, I mean.” I wave as I grab my mug and head out to the hall.

 

“Laf come on, it wasn't even like that.” I say to them as they are telling the story of how we met as kids. 

“Oh Laura, give me a break. That’s how I saw it.” Laf laughs at me. “Oh hey! Carmilla, why don’t you join our table! I was just telling Mattie how me and Laura first met.” Carmilla walks over to our table with her giant mug of what I can assume as coffee. 

“Thanks, I would love to hear it.” She sits down next to Mattie as she looks at me.

“Good morning everyone!” Perry says as she walks into the hall. Perfect timing, can always count on Perry for stopping a conversation I really don't want to happen. Carmilla keeps her gaze on me.

“I hope everyone got a good nights rest. Today we are going to be walking around camp to show all the newcomers things. You will be put into groups with old staff and new staff. Old staff don't go running off without the others.” Perry folds out a piece of butcher paper. “I will call out the groups. The first person I call, come up and get a radio.” 

She starts calling off names and I pray that Laf is in my group.

“Laura, Laf, Danny, Katie, Carmilla. You guys are a group.” I go up and grab a radio. Okay so at least I have Laf, not too excited about Danny being in our group but whatever. The new girl Katie seems to be really nervous but excited about the tour. Carmilla is obviously too tired to even think about being in my group, I’m going to assume she doesn't like mornings.

Perry lists out the rest of the groups. 

“Alright, team, go ahead enjoy the day walking around camp. We will have lunch at Nature so make sure you are there by noon. Make sure you are drinking water and applying sunscreen!” Perry says as we all make our way out. 

“So, miss Laura, where are we going first?” Laf jokes with me. 

“Well I was thinking we could walk around upper camp first before we head down to the program areas.” I say as I lead the group to the administration building. 

Carmilla walks next to me, listening to all the things I have to say. Danny is walking towards the back, sulking. What is her deal, ugh, I can’t deal with her right now. Laf is joining in on my tour with cool facts about everything and talking to Katie, who seems really nice. I overhear Laf talking to her about what she does during the school year. Apparently, Katie goes to some awesome private liberal arts school for Journalism.

“Hey Laura! Did you hear that Katie is a Journalism major?” Laf tells me then turns their head back towards Katie. “Laura is also a Journalism major right now. She wants to work independently for law enforcement.” Laf loves to brag about me.

“That’s really cool, Laura! I want to work for The New York Times, that’s my dream job. But it takes a lot of work to get there.” Katie says to me. She looks down at her feet. I make my way to her.

“Hey, you can do anything. Put in the work, and I have no doubt you’ll get there.” I smile at her. She smiles back at me.

“Thanks, and I hope you end up working for law enforcement. I think you would be really good at that.” She nods back at me. I think I could become friends with her. 

We continue our tour of upper camp. I can feel Carmilla’s eyes on me throughout the whole thing. It would be awesome and all except we are at camp, so we can’t do anything. Whatever, we can totally be friends without any sort of lusty or sexual undertones right?

“Alright well it looks like that’s everything up here, let’s go ahead and make our way down to program.” I say to the group as we walk past the dining hall.

“That’s not the only place I wanna go down.” I hear Carmilla whisper behind me. Oh my gosh, did she actually say that? I blush to myself and of course Laf laughs at me. This was going to be a hard and long day to get through.


	3. Time Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the end of training for the staff and they have 4 days to relax around camp before campers come. Laura has to deal with feelings she doesn't understand and Carmilla faces her first challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little less cheerful than the last. There will still be cute moments here and there, but mostly serious chapter
> 
> Also sorry this chapter came out so late today.

I pack up my bed, ready to move it to the staff house for the weekend. I’m kinda sad that I’m not going home for the weekend to spend with my dad, but I’ll see him in 6 weeks. I got this. I just can’t look at Carmilla for the rest of the summer. Yup, just no contact with her whatsoever. Of course as I think this, Carmilla comes running in the door, almost knocking me over.

“Hey, watch where you’re going, jerk.” I push myself out of the cabin. 

“Sorry!” I hear from the cabin. “I’m just in a hurry to get going.” She looks at me with a smile on her face. Weird, she doesn't smile a lot but when she does it always seems like there’s something she’s hiding.

“What, you got a cute date or something, cupcake.” I sarcastically say to her. Of course I’m mocking her for the way she calls me any dessert thing.

“Actually I do. So as much as I just love having this conversation with you, I need to be leaving.” She says coldly as she gets her car and speeds away. Wait, she has a date? With who? And if she is dating anyone, then why has she been flirting with me this entire time? 

“Earth to Laura.” I hear Laf say behind me. “Ready to head up to the staff house for movie marathon weekend?” They hold up a box of movies.

“Of course. Let me just close the door to the cabin and we will go.” I walk to close the door and jog back to my car. I’m not going to let the thought of Carmilla on a date with someone ruin my weekend. I’m not jealous, nope, not at all. Okay maybe a little. 

Laf and I drive up to the staff house. We call it the staff house because it used to belong to one of the maintenance guys but now the staff use it as somewhere to take breaks. There’s an old TV with a VHS player and a bunch of games up there so we can entertain ourselves. There’s also a fully stocked kitchen which would be nice if I knew how to cook. 

We park in front of the house and unpack our things from the car. I have a little trouble getting my giant duffle bag out of the car. It’s caught on something inside my trunk so I try to pull really hard and I end up slipping and falling on the ground.

“Laura! Are you okay?” Laf comes running to help me.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just, my bag was stuck so I tried to get it out but I lost my grip and fell.” They help me get off the ground. Laf turns and grabs my duffle with ease out of my trunk.

“Wow, shorty, didn't know you were this weak.” They laugh as they walk into the house.

“I’m not weak! I made it easier for you to get it out, jerk!” I yell back at them. I'm not weak, I’m strong as hell.

 

My phone starts ringing as I drive down the mountain, I look down and its Mattie calling. I pick it up though I don’t really want to talk to anyone.

“Karnstein, where do you think you’re going?” She sounds likes she upset. Its not my fault I need to get away from that place.

“Down the mountain. Why do you care?” I spit back at her. 

“What the hell is wrong with you? A couple days ago you were flirting up a storm with Hollis and now you’re snapping at her and me? What’s going on?” She cares, obviously. I know the instant she finished saying what was on her mind, I would have to explain why I feel so angry.

“I don’t expect you to understand what I’m going through right now. So I would like you to leave me alone.” I lie hoping she’ll leave me alone, of course it only makes it worse.

“The hell, I’m leaving you alone. What has gotten into you?” It finally clicks with her and I hear a moment of silence before she speaks again. “Have you eaten anything?”

“Mattie, of course I have. You see me eat food at every meal.” I know what she's talking about though.

“No, Carmilla, you’re a vampire. I know you need blood. Is that why you are acting like a dick?” I pause for a second before I answer.

“Yeah. I just need to go hunt something and then I’ll be right back, I promise.” I can feel myself starting to tear up. Pull yourself together, Karnstein.

“Okay good. Also why did you tell Hollis you had a date? Since when do you get dates?” Of course the little girl told Mattie what I said.

“I just needed to get out of there and she was being difficult. I don’t actually have one.” I confess to her.

“Well, you’ve gotten her all in a tiffy. She’s really upset though I have no idea why. Anyway, come to the staff house when you get back, I saved a bed for you. Also don’t forget to clean up after you eat, don’t want the rest of the staff to know what you are. See you soon, Karnstein.” I hear the phone click. Why would Laura be upset by what I said? Is she jealous? Why would she be jealous? Does she like me or something? I chuckle to myself at the thought of someone liking me. Who would ever do that.

 

A couple hours later, Laf and I are sitting around watching movies with some other staff including Mattie. We were snacking on some popcorn and chocolate chip cookies. I wasn’t really paying attention to the movie because my mind was on Carmilla.

“Hey Laura can you pass the popcorn?” I hear Laf behind me but don’t register until I get a pillow to the back of the head. 

“What? Oh yeah, popcorn.” I grab the bowl and pass it back to them. “Sorry my mind is wondering.” 

“I noticed. Wanna take a walk with me?” Laf gets up and reaches down to me. 

“Uh, sure. Where to?” I get up and grab my water bottle. 

“Down to the lake sound nice?” They gesture out the window.

“Sure, why not? I could use some fresh air.” We tell the other staff where we are going since it’s going to be dark in about an hour. 

We make our way down the hill to the lake in silence and sit on the beach. Laf is the first one to say anything.

“Laura, I know you have a crush on Carmilla, but you know you can’t do anything about it, right?” They look at me, but I’m just looking out onto the water, gazing at the sunset and how it reflects on the lake.

“Yeah, I know.” I ponder for a second. “I just…I just want someone to like me. No one has ever liked me.” I can feel myself start to cry. 

“Hey, I like you. You're like my best friend of all time.” Laf says as they put their arm around my shoulder.

“Laf, I love you, you know that. But you understand what I mean. I want someone to love me and want to hold my hand. I want someone to kiss me and make me feel 10 feet off the ground. I’ve never had that. And I want it so bad.” I break down into their arms. 

“I know, kid, I know. You will find someone some day that will love you unconditionally. They will want the best for you and they will be the best for you. You deserve all the happiness in the world, Laura. And I think you’ll find it.” Laf rubs my back as I continue to cry. Maybe I will find someone. I just feel so lost…

 

I drive up to the staff house feeling much better than how I felt when I left. It’s almost 8pm by the time I finally make it back. I should probably apologize to Laura. I park my car next to hers and bring my bag inside. 

“Karnstein! I was wondering if you were coming back or not.” Mattie says to me from the kitchen.

“Thanks, Mattie. I feel much better.” I drop my bag on the ground and fall into the nearest couch. “I forgot how much work it is. I’m exhausted.” Not realizing there are other people in the house.

“Hey you might want to keep down, since you know we aren't the only ones in the house right now.” Mattie whispers to me as she walks to sit next to me. “Do you really want other people to know?”

“No of course not. I guess I forgot we wouldn't be alone up here.” I look around the house, wondering where everyone is. I hear a wave of laughter coming from the back, found them.

“Anyway, did you see Laura and Laf? They went to lake around 5 and haven't made their way up.” Mattie says to me leaning back into the couch. 

“No, there was no one by the lake when I drove by. I’m sure they are just on a walk.” I say brushing off my worried voice.

“You really don’t care about that girl, don't you? I guess you really don't deserve someone who cares so much about you and she doesn't even know who you are.” Mattie scolds me as she gets up from the couch. “I thought you were better than this, Karnstein.” She walks into the TV room leaving me with the words she just said.

“Maybe she wouldn't care if she knew what I was.” I say back to her. 

“Who wouldn't care?” I hear Laura’s voice behind me.

“Oh! Laura, uh, hi.” Way to keep it a secret, Karnstein.

“Hi. How was your date?” She air quotes the word date as her and Laf walk to the TV room. “Not that I really care. Because I don’t.” They close the door to the room, again leaving me. 

I pause for a moment cursing at myself, then get up to go watch the movie with them. It’s not that I want to go in there to watch the movie, but I want to be around her. Laura. That’s all I could think about all day long. I open the door and walk in. Laf is sitting in the beanie bag chair while Mattie lounges on the futon. Laura is sitting on the long couch by herself, maybe I should join her. I walk over to her.

“Can I join you?” I ask her quietly, not to disturb the others watching.

“Sure, if you really want to.” She scoots over to the very edge of the couch. 

“Thanks.” I flop down in the middle of the couch, trying to act cool and make Laura turn away from the TV and look at me. But she just keeps staring at the screen. Fine, I guess I’ll just watch whatever movie is on. I don’t even know what it is. 

We continue watching the movie and as each minute goes by, Laura relaxes more and more. By the middle of the movie she is almost sitting right next to me. If I could only reach out and pull her into me. 

“Hey I’m going to some snacks, do you want anything?” She turns to ask me. I’m very aware that she isn't that far away from me.

“Um, no I think I’m okay. Thanks for asking though.” I say to her, not taking my eyes off of hers. She gets up, asks the others about snacks, and goes into the kitchen. I finally relax my shoulders, not realizing they were tensed up. 

Laura comes back in with snacks and takes a seat right next to me. It doesn't look like she got herself anything, which is odd. Why would she ask to go get snacks if she didn't want anything herself? As I am thinking this, I feel pressure against my shoulder. I look down and Laura has put her head on my shoulder. Without thinking, I wrap my arm around her and pull her in close. She sighs and lets herself be wrapped in my arm. 

We stay like for the rest of the movie. I’m pretty sure she has fallen asleep so I brush the hair out of her face. She’s so beautiful. She stirs slightly in my arms and looks up at me, very sleepily. I smile down at her and she smiles back. I start to lean in to kiss her and I can see her eyes shut and her smile widen. The lights flash on.

“Hey guys, the movie is over so if…” Mattie says but stops once she sees us. 

Laura practically jumps out of my arms and falls onto the floor.

“Oh um, okay. I need to…I need to go to the bathroom.” Laura runs out of the room covering her mouth. Good job, Karnstein.

“What the hell?” Laf turns to face me.

“Hey, look, I’m sorry. I wasn't thinking. It just felt right. She feels right.” I confess. I’m in shock I even said anything like that. I look down at my feet waiting for their criticism. 

“Well look at that, finally you said it.” Laf chuckles to themselves. I quickly look up at them. “Isn’t that right Mattie?” I look at Mattie sitting on the futon, smiling.

“I do believe you owe me $5, Laf.” Mattie says laughing to herself. Laf looks at her. 

“Yeah, I do.” They pull a $5 out of their wallet and hand it across the table to Mattie. Then they look back at me. “What? We made a deal to see who would say it first. Mattie bet you, and I bet Laura.” I’m in disbelief and shock that they made a deal.

“Well alright then, yeah, I really like Laura and I want to further our friendship but I can’t. And it sucks because she is the most beautiful woman I think I’ve ever seen.” I smile, looking down at my feet. “I think I’m in love with Laura Hollis.”


	4. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day Carmilla ends up getting a little cold and Laura takes care of her, which Carmilla becomes very grumpy because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't written much since I last updated. Things have been busy and I haven't been able to find inspiration until today.

"I can't be sick. I literally cannot be." I groan into my pillow. How could a stupid vampire get sick?

"Oh stop complaining, you'll live." Mattie taunts me across the room. "I've been looking up how you can get sick. Your system may not be used to being a vampire yet, therefore you can still get sick." 

"I hate this. This was supposed to be my weekend off. I was supposed to go down the mountain to have fun not be stuck here being sick." I complain as I slam my head into my pillow.

"Well I'm still going down the mountain with Laf to get some supplies for this next week. If you need anything, Laura can take care of you." She says shutting the door. So I'm up here, by myself, with Laura. The girl of many fantasies. Awesome. I get myself out of bed in search of Laura. I didn't have to go far because I find her dancing to music in the kitchen heating up tater tots for breakfast. 

"Good morning, cutie." I say to her as I try not to cough. She jumps when she hears me.

"Oh, I didn't think you would be up yet. Mattie told me you have a cold so if you need anything, I'm here for you." She turns the music off and walks into the TV room to watch a movie. 

"Could I join you? I promise I won't give you my sickness." I say to her as she sits down on the beanie bag.

"Of course. Could you mind getting the orange juice in the fridge?" She says as she pops a tater tot into her mouth and turns back to the TV.

I grab the orange juice out of the fridge and walk into the room to sit on the couch. We end up watching two movies before my health starts declining. After the first one, my throat starts to hurt and I get a fever after the second movie. I look up at Laura as she sticks that stupid thing to take my temperature in my mouth. 

"Don't give me the puppy eyed look, Carmilla. You really are sick." She says as she puts a cool towel on my forehead.

"I really don't need your help, cupcake. I feel fine." I say as I try to sit up only to feel dizzy and Laura helps me lay back down. 

"Really? Because I don't think so. Let me help you." She says, looking actually concerned. 

"Wow, Hollis, I didn't think you cared so much about me." I sarcastically try to joke with her and end up coughing. 

"I really do care about you, Carmilla. As much as you're an ass, I really do." She genuinely says to me. 

"How? You don't even know who I am. You could hate who I actually am." It's true. Once she finds out who I really am, she could hate me.

"I don't think I could ever hate you. And you're right, I don't know you that well. Let's change that today. We should ask either other questions to know more about each other." She perks up.

"Oh god, just shoot me now. I'd rather die of this damn flu or cold, whatever I have." I groan as I grab a pillow to put over my face. Laura pulls it off.

"Please, don't be so dramatic. It will be fun! Okay. When was your first kiss?" She smiles back at me.

"Oh you wish you knew when that was." I try to smirk at her and get away from the question. She is not going to let me though. "Okay fine. I was in 10th grade when I had mine. It was with my first girlfriend." Let's see how Laura responds to that.

"That's so cute! What was her name?" She says, seemingly not phased at all. 

"Her name was Elizabeth, but she liked to go by Elle. What about you?" 

"Well, I don't really think you would care." She looks down at her feet.

"Why wouldn't I? You asked me, so its my turn to ask you." I say back to her.

"Well...and don't laugh. I haven't had mine yet. I've dated people in the past but I've only kissed them on the cheeks. I have never really wanted to kiss someone." She confesses.

"Oh, well, that's okay. I'm sure if you want to, someone will gladly want to kiss you." I smile at her. She looks up at me and I see a glimpse of hope in her eyes. Then its gone in an instant.

"You should get some rest. I'll wake you up in time for dinner." She gets up and turns off the light and shuts the door. What just happened? Does she know that I like her? Hopefully not. God enough with this drama, Karnstein. 

 

I walk in later to the TV room to find Carmilla passed out on the futon with a blanket curled around her. It's nearly 5 so I think I should wake her up soon, but she just looks so peaceful. I walk over to her and brush the hair out of her face. She doesn't even stir when I do. 

"Carmilla, come on. It's time to have dinner." I quietly say to her as I nudge her shoulder. She moves a little and reaches up to me grabbing my hand and bringing it to her face. She almost purrs like a cat into it.

"I need this now, thank you for your donation to the Carmilla hand club." She sleepily says as she holds my hand and cuddles it.

"No, I need to find us food and I need my hand back now please." I try to pull my hand back and she groans at me. I don't think I am going anywhere. All of a sudden I feel her lips against my hand. I look down and her eyes are closed but her lips are pressed to the back of my hand. Her eyes open quickly and she lets go of my hand, realizing who I am.

"I'm so sorry, Laura. I'm sick and sleepy and didn't realize what I was doing." She apologizes and throws her head into the pillow. She apparently likes doing that. 

"Hey, its okay, just next time maybe you can hold more than my hand." Oh my gosh, I can't believe I said that. Her head whips back up and she looks at me. 

"Maybe I'll keep you to that, Hollis." She sits up and glances along my body. Is she really checking me out while she is sick? I swallow and remind myself to breathe. I start leaning into her, not even noticing it. My body just seems to be attracted to her. Well I think I'm really attracted to her. We are so close to touching noses, and of course lips, when we hear the door open and Mattie call out for Carmilla. I rush away from her and jump on the beanie bag.

"Hey Mattie. I'm in here with Laura!" Carmilla calls out to her. That was a close call. I look back at Carmilla and she looks at me and winks. Oh gosh, I can't help but fall for her.


	5. Freak Out Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla asks Laura on a date and Laura proceeds to freak out. Carmilla tells Laura she’s a vampire and you guessed it, Laura freaks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I haven't written another chapter. I've been busy with finals and sickness
> 
> Hope you like this chapter, it was a lot of fun to write

Relax, I say to myself, just ask her to come get lunch with you, its not like its going to be a date. I mean unless Laura wants it to be? I don't know if I should even do this. We are going to be working together. You know what? Fuck it. I’m going to ask her on a date because I want to go on a date with her. I lean over on the couch and she is on her stomach watching the movie that is on. Damn she has a nice ass, focus Karnstein.

“Hey Laura.” I try to act casual. Who knew a vampire would get nervous to ask a girl out.

“Ya, Carm?” She turns towards me. And yes she calls me Carm. So what? I kinda like it.

“Do you wanna go on a date with me and get lunch today?” I managed to get out.

“Sure where…wait. Did you say date? Like a date date? Like what people do when they like each other date?” She’s cute when she’s flustered.

“Of course. Get dressed and clean up if you need to. I’m going to get ready and we can leave in like 30 minutes.” I say to her as I get up and walk out leaving her shocked.

Alright now to get ready. What should I wear? 

 

What. What. What. What do I do. Do I want to go on a date with her? Oh my gosh I do and I am. In 30 minutes we are driving down the mountain. What if she kisses me? Oh god. How can I do this? I've never done this before? Oh no, what if I mess up completely and she hates me forever. No not forever, I can’t screw up that badly. Okay, lets do this. 

I get up from the beanie bag chair and go my bag in the back room. What do I have in here that is okay to go on a date wearing. What does one where on a date? I think I need help, I think Laf is somewhere in the house. Maybe I should ask her.

I walk out into the main room and look around to see if Laf is anywhere near. I suddenly a giant laugh outside. Found them. I walk outside and she is talking to Mattie.

“Hey Laf, can I talk to you really quick?” I awkwardly say to them.

“Oh hey, Hollis. Of course.” They get up and whip their hands off on their jeans. “Excuse me Mattie, we can continue this conversation later.” They nod at Mattie then follow me into the house. I take them back to the back room and close the door.

“What’s up? You look like you’re having or you had an anxiety attack?” They rub my shoulder.

“Carm asked me on a date.” I say into my hands.

“Bro as much as I love you, you need to not speak into your hands.” They mock me.

“She asked me on a date, Laf.” I look at them with pleading eyes. 

“Oh, well cool. What do you need my help with?” They look at my bag, clothes exploding from it. “Do you need me to help you with your outfit?” I nod at them slowly. “Okay! Lets do this!” 

 

30 minutes later and I am leaning on my car in my black leather pants and grey crop top waiting for Laura to come out. What if she decides not to come out? What if she decides she doesn't want to go on a date with me? As I am questioning myself, she walks out and I can feel my whole body stiffen. She is wearing a cute little yellow sun dress and some sandals. She looks beautiful. 

“Hey, I thought you were never going to come out.” I joke with her. “You look beautiful though”

She looks up at me and finally sees my outfit, I can tell she’s checking me out.

“So do you, wow. Are those leather?” I nod my head and she just exhales loudly. 

“Ready to go? I gesture to my car. She nods and walks to the passenger door and climbs in. This is going to be an interesting day.

I get in and turn the car on. I reverse out of the parking space and drive down the hill. 

“What kind of music do you like, cutie?” I ask her. I glance over at her and she just has her hands in her lap with her head down. I reach over and grab her hand. She jumps with the contact. “It’s going to be fun. We are just going to get lunch okay?” 

“Okay and I guess I like pop music.” She finally says. She relaxes a little bit with my hand on hers.

“Alright, I’ll see what I can put on.” I flip through the radio stations trying to find something. I find a station I can tolerate and go back to focus on driving. It’s about a 30 minute drive into the closest town where we can get a good lunch. 

Laura moves her hand slightly so that we are holding hands after we get off property. She strokes her thumb against my skin and it sends shivers down my spine. This girl is going to be my undoing.

“So why weren't you staff last year?” She asks me as she looks out the window.

“Well do you want to know the truth or what I tell everyone else?” I might as well tell her. She can’t hurt me that much.  
“If this date is leading to anything else, I want the truth.” She glances over at me. Wow, that was really assuming of her that it would lead to us actually dating, which I wouldn't mind I guess. 

“Okay, buckle up, creampuff. You're going to be in for a long story.” I joke with her as I grasp the steering wheel until my knuckles go white. 

“Alright, I’m ready to find out who you are, Carm. You can tell me, I won't freak out. Or at least not that much.” She smiles and holds my hand tighter. 

“Okay. Well I went on vacation last summer to Eastern Europe, like Poland area. I was traveling with some of my family when we got stuck in our hotel because of an earthquake. We were in there for a couple hours until a rescue team found us. While they were trying to get me out, the ceiling collapsed, instantly killing the rescue team.”

“Well what about you? How can you be here? You were with them?” She interjects. 

“I’m not done yet, cutie, but you’re about to find out why. The rubble did kill me.” I stop to allow her to freak out. Which she does. But I continue. “A day later a woman came into the ruined hotel and did some spell and resurrected me. She told me that I was a vampire now. So, ya, I’m a creature of the undead, a vampire.” I finish without making eye contact with her. I can feel her hand start to shake. 

“So, you’re a vampire? Like blood sucking, undead, vampire.” She finally says after a couple minutes. She looks at me and takes a deep breath. “Okay. I like you a lot. And I want to do this with you, no matter what you are.” She looks at me and smiles.

“Really?” I can feel a tear start to form in my eye. She reaches over and wipes the tear falling down my face.

“Really. Now where are we going to eat because I am absolutely starving.” She squeezes my hand. She is really something else.


	6. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla takes Laura to a local pizza place down the mountain and they continue to learn more about each other. Sexual tension is obviously there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so sorry this chapter took like 2 months. I just got busy then couldn't think of how I wanted to write this chapter. I hope to keep writing more, so I appreciate your support.

“Oh my gosh, pizza is like my favorite food.” Laura practically squeals when I pull up the local pizzeria. “I could eat it like every meal for every day.”

“I thought you were trying to eat healthy, cutie.” I chuckle back to her. Her face falls a little. 

“I guess, but it’s more of my dad’s decision, not mine.” She fiddles with her hands. I reach out to her. 

“Hey it’s all good. Let’s go eat some pizza.” I smile at her and take my hand away to open the door. As we reach each other around the car, she holds her hand out for me to hold. The instant we touch hands, it sends a wave of electricity up my arm and makes me feel warm. For the first time in a year. 

“Alright, Hollis, what kind of pizza do you like? Let me guess, something with vegetables?” I joke with her as I walk up to the counter to order.

“Actually, I would be totally down for the Meat Overload.” She says with the straightest face. I turn to her in shock. This girl is from my dreams.

“Okay then, wasn’t expecting that, but alright I’m totally okay with that.” I turn back to the counter as the cashier walks up to take our order. “Why don’t you go find a table for us?” 

She lets go of my hand, suggestively looks at me, and sways her hips as she walks away. This girl is going to kill me. I turn back to the cashier and notice she was checking out Laura as well. I clear my throat and get her attention. She looks at me and blushes.

“Hi, um, what would you like?” She starts to say.

“I could ask you the same question.” I wink at her and she blushes.

“I’m terribly sorry. It’s just she’s really cute and hot.” She looks down at her writing pad. “Now what kind of pizza would you like.”

“We would like the Meat Overload and a drink, please.” I take out my wallet to pull out cash to pay, but she stops me.

“We will have that out for you and you can pick it up at the counter.” She puts the order in the kitchen window.

“Wait, I have to pay.” I say to her as I put out a $20 bill.

“Let’s just say, this is on the house.” She winks at me and turns to go to the kitchen. Was she just flirting with me? After she checks out Laura? Wow this chick is really forward. I walk around the room trying to find where Laura went. I turn towards the arcade and see her playing pinball next to a table. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her shoulders.

“How are you doing, Hollis?” I whisper in her ear. I can feel her shiver.

“Pretty good, I almost got high score. How much was the pizza?” She says without even taking her eyes of the machine. 

“Well considering the cashier checked out both of us, she said it was on the house. So it cost nothing.” I simply tell her.

“Wow, that’s awfully nice.” She moves in my arms and adjusts her shirt, which has ridden up a bit. 

“I thought so too.” I move my arms and wrap them around her waist and put my head on her shoulder so I can see her play.

We stay like that until I hear our order at the counter. I unwrap my arms, with a little hesitation, and walk to get it. Laura stops playing the game and takes a seat at the table next to the machine.

“Here is your pizza and the drink you ordered.” The cashier says to me as she hands me a cup and the pizza. 

“Thank you again. What’s your name, cutie?” I say lifting my eyebrows at her.

“Oh, my name is Ell.” She sticks out her hand for me to shake.

“Cute, my name is Carmilla. Hopefully I’ll see you again.” I grab our order and head back to the table, knowing very well that she is staring at me as I walk away.

“Hey, I got napkins for us.” Laura says as I put down the pizza. 

“Thanks, what do you want to drink, Laura?” I ask as I start to turn away. She doesn't say anything right away so I look back at her and she is totally checking me out. “As in from the machine, cutie.” I wink back at her.

“I would be okay with water, but later I definitely want something sweeter.” She says automatically. Once she realizes what she said, she gasps and puts her head on the table. “I’m sorry, not like that. Ugh god, never mind.”

“It’s okay, Laura.” I get close to her ear and whisper “I know you want me.” I pull back and smile at her then walk away. When I come back, Laura’s face is bright red and starting to serve the pizza on to the plates. 

We sit there eating and talking about our jobs, all the while our legs are intertwined under the table. After we finish, we sit there for a while just enjoying not being at work. I reach for the water at the same time she does and our fingers graze across each other. I look at Laura in the eyes and she looks back at me. We started to lean in to kiss each other, but are interrupted by a loud greeting.

“Carmilla! Laura!” We both turn our heads and see Danny and Mattie walk in. Every time we have gotten close to kissing we are always brought out of it by our friends. They walk over to us, but Mattie stops once she sees our legs intertwined. 

“Hey Laura, Carmilla. Having a nice dinner?” Danny asks, oblivious to what the dinner actually is. 

“Hi Danny. And yes we are, but we were about to leave. So we will see you guys later.” Laura gets up and reaches out to grab my hand. I take it and get up to leave. Danny notices our hands and her face pales.

“Oh you guys are, umm, on a date?” Danny turns to Mattie for support and Mattie just smiles at us. 

“Well ya, would that be a problem?” Laura tightens her grip on my hand and walks up to Danny. Mattie then breaks the tension.

“Not at all, Laura. In fact, I’m so happy for you both. Come on, Danny, let’s get dinner. See you both up at camp later.” Mattie grabs Danny’s arm and pulls her to the counter. Laura pulls my arm and we head out the door to go back up to camp.


	7. Making Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla have the house to themselves so they decide to make dinner and enjoy the night to themselves, with no interruptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I'm going to try and update every week, if not every other week. I'm wanting to do another couple of chapters so I think there will be about 15 chapters by the end.

Carmilla pulls up to the house after a very quiet trip back from the pizza place. I get out of the car and head inside, noticing there wasn’t any cars outside. I open the door and call out to see if anyone is home, with no response. I walk to the kitchen counter to see a note.

“Hey Carmilla, the house will be empty for the next 5 hours. Danny, Laf, Katie, and I are going down the mountain to hang out until 10pm. Don’t fuck this up.” -Mattie (with a smiley face). 

Carmilla walks in the door and sees me with the note.

“Hey, what’s that?” She points at me.

“It’s for you from Mattie and I’m pretty sure I wasn’t supposed to read it, I’m sorry.” I blush when I realize what Mattie means by “Don’t fuck this up” and I hand it to her.

She reads it and chuckles to herself. She turns the note over to see if there is writing on the back. She smiles to herself and puts the note in her pocket. She looks back up at me on the other side of the counter.

“You okay with having pasta for dinner?” She walks over to the fridge.

“Totally, I love pasta.” I manage to get out. I go sit down at the table as she gets ingredients out of the fridge. “Hey where did those groceries come from?”

“Mattie got them and said I could use them to make dinner tonight.” She keeps pulling out veggies from the fridge. 

“Oh, well that’s nice of her.” I pull out my book and start to read. “You don’t mind me sitting here while you do that, do you?”

“Of course not, cutie. I like your company.” She starts to wash and clean the veggies. 

I sit there reading while Carmilla cuts and cooks the ingredients, although I get distracted from my book several times watching her cook. She sways her hips to the music she put on and pretends to sing into the wooden spoon several times. She catches me looking once or twice but I throw my eyes back into the book. 

“Laura, can you come over and taste this really quick?” Carmilla gestures me over to the pot. I stand up and walk over to her. She holds out a spoon to taste from. I blow on the hot liquid on the spoon and gently pull the spoon into my mouth.

“Oh my gosh, that’s delicious, Carmilla. Where did you learn to cook?” I say as I lick the spoon trying to get all of the amazing sauce off. 

“Oh I self taught myself really. I didn’t really have anyone to show me anything about cooking so I learned how by testing and then perfecting.” She looks at me as I finish licking the spoon. I walk over to the sink to put the spoon down and I turn back to see her still looking at me. She holds her hands out for me, beckoning me into a hug. I walk up and wrap my arms around her as she encloses me into her body. She feels so warm and so safe but so cold as well. 

I feel her shift and look back at her. Our faces are inches apart, like so many times before, but there are no interruptions this time. She leans into me more, getting closer, as her eyes are glued to my lips. Oh my god, she’s going to kiss me. Do I want to kiss her? Of course I do, duh. I close my eyes and wait for her kiss me. 

Her lips slowly graze across mine and send shivers down my spine. She pulls back and I open my eyes. She is looking at me waiting for my reaction. I bring my hands up to her neck and press my lips against hers again. She sighs into my touch. Oh my god, I’m kissing Carmilla Karnstein, one of the hottest girls I’ve ever seen but also a vampire. Oh my god, what would my dad think? Oh god, don’t think about dad when I’m kissing her. Just focus on her surprisingly soft lips, her hands on the small of my back, the way I fit perfectly against her. I feel like I’m 10 feet off the ground, I never want to stop this. She starts to pull back and we just both take a deep breath from that kiss and I look at her. I want to kiss her again. So I press my lips against hers, this time with more force. I push her into me and pour all my emotions into this kiss. She is surprised but then does the same thing. We continue this power battle for a couple of minutes before she pulls away and says something. I’m too much in my head to hear what she says, so I ask her to repeat it.

“I need to stir the sauce.” She chuckles as she unwraps herself from me and goes over to the pot. 

 

“I need to stir the sauce.” I tell Laura as I untangle myself from her. My lips still buzzing from our kisses. God, this girl is going to kill me. I hear Laura whine behind me as I pick up the wooden spoon and stir.

“Ugh, talk about a mood killer.” I hear her mumble beneath her breath. I turn around to see her with her arms crossed and frowning. 

“Hey, who said the mood was killed?” I wink at her and turn back to the pot. I put the pasta into the now boiling water and finish up the sauce. I turn the heat down on the sauce and let it simmer while the pasta cooks. 

“Do you want me to get out plates?” She asks behind me.

“Sure, and get out utensils.” I tell her as I focus on the pasta and set a timer to let me know when it’s done.

“What do you want to drink, Carmilla?” Her voice lowers when she asks that question.

“I don’t know maybe some so-“ I stop when I turn around and see her sitting on the table with her legs crossed and her hands behind her, holding her up. She looks me up and down, suggestively. 

“What’s wrong, Carmilla? Cat got your tongue?” She winks at me.

“No, but I’m finding it hard to focus on the pasta with you around.” I tell her as I lick my lips, still feeling the buzz from our kiss. 

“Well after dinner you can have dessert.” This girl is going to kill me. I know it now. I gasp at what she says. “Wait no, I mean, god I don’t know what I’m doing.” She fumbles and her arms slip behind her back, making her body fall back. 

“Laura, as much as I want to devour and worship every part of your body, we need to take this slow.” I say as I force myself to turn back to the stove. My body wants Laura but my brain is telling me to take it slow, this girl may be new to things.

“I’ve never even kissed anyone before you.” She mumbles into her hands.

“Wait, really? That was your first kiss?” I turn back to her in shock.

“Well, ya. I thought I did okay.” She still has her hands in her face and still lying on her back on the table. 

“Wow, well then. You did a great job. My first kiss was nothing like that.” I think back and remember my first kiss with a boy in a pool. Ugh it was so awkward.

“You have to tell me that story some time.” She sits up and gets off the table grabbing the plates and forks. 

“Maybe I will.” I chuckle to myself. 

“Good. Now, I’m hungry for some good food. Come sit down and let’s enjoy this night together.”


End file.
